Are You All Right?
by Lady-in-Waiting Kat
Summary: Max's life is changing and nothing she does can stop it. What will she do?... M/A
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own _Dark Angel  _ or any of the character the guys at fox does. If you sue me all you will get is   the dime I found under the couch and the dollar I found in my sister's jeans that I borrowed.

                                        9 Months Of Madness

         Alec scanned the crowd doing mental attendance. His beautiful hazel orbs fell across   Dirx, Mole, and Joshua all there. One was missing and the most important one at that. Max.

           " Anyone seen Max?" He asked in a business like manner. A choirs of no's met his question so he moved on to the next order of business. After the meeting with no sign of Max, Alec volunteered himself to find her.

           He easily made his way to her apartment for she lived in the closest building to   head quarters. Once before her shabby door he paused thinking for the first time why she hadn't showed up that morning. Alec came up with nothing.

           " Max!" He called while running his fingers through his sloppy hair. No answer came. Alec tried the door before actually opening it. As with all the homes in T.C. it had no lock nor did she or any of the others have need for such a thing. Alec entered Max's apartment.

             The lack of light other then that streaming in through the door way didn't bother Alec at all. What keep him glued to his place is the disturbing sounds coming from the bathroom just beyond the lumpy couch. 

                " Max!" Alec called. The bathroom door opened just enough for a very green Max to peck through.

                " What are you doing here?" She snapped. Alec's breath caught in his throat at sight of her even with the cold manner at which she treated him.

                 " Is it a crime to come by to check on our beloved leader?" Alec asked as his cocky grin slid into place. Max seemed about to answer before she suddenly slammed the door shut. Vomiting noises followed. For a moment Alec's mask slipped and a look of   complete concern washed over his breath tacking features. Then they were gone replaced by his ever useful mask of emotions.

                   "Max you all right?" He asked in an even tone. The door flew open almost connecting with Alec's face if not for his super speed.

                   " Do I seem all right to you!"  She screamed. Max leaned against the doorframe using it for support. A thin gray nightshirt hung loosely to her small frame. Her wavy brunette locks sat on top of her head in a messy ponytail. Her features softened into one of those rear smiles she gave   Alec so very few of.

                    " Max you all right?" He asked again. 

                    " Not really." She answered her smile vanishing. Max's eyelids fluttered before she lost her balance and toppled forward right into Alec's arms. She found her footing once his hands helped support her. " Thanks." She whispered.


	2. Alec I

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

A/N: Please review! I'm very new at this and need lots of help. 

Paring: M/A

After F/N

                             9 Months of Madness

       Alec sat besides Max on her bed just holding her.  As they sat there his mind raced   with thoughts he felt he shouldn't be having.

      Max's head lay heavy against Alec's chest as she fought off another dizzy spell. After nearly fainting Alec had brought her over to her bed. Now they sat there together him just holding her. 

         "Max?" He asked in a small voice.

         " Yes?" she asked looking up at his hansom face.

         " I've been thinking." He began slowly.

         " That can't be good." She remarked.

          "  Maxie?" His face, a hurt expression, became a smirk just as her smile fell. Her arm connected with his shoulder in a light tap. In habit he mouthed on 'ow'. A triumph smile brightened Max's face. " Maxie?" He made a puppy-dog face that made Max brake out giggling.

          "  Don't start that." She giggled. Alec watched her just wishing he could hold onto these moments forever. But nothing ever lasts does it?

          The door to Max's apartment opened to reveal Logan. His face fell and the flowers he held in his hand appeared to wilt. " Alec." The older man barked as a greeting.

           " Logan." Alec nodded his head slightly. Logan's eyes shot daggers at the position at which the two sat on Max's bed. After the events on the roof when they were raising the flag he had thought she was his again. His grip tightened on the bouquet, crushing the delicate stems. ' She shouldn't be with him, she's mine!' he thought as rage swelled within him.

            " Hey Logan." Max answered as if she couldn't feel the tension in the room. " Why are you here?" She asked in a slightly confused tone. Logan turned his attention towards Max, his face softening at once.

           " Just wanted to bring you these." He explained while extending the brightly colored flowers. For some reason max felt the flowers didn't seem right. They were indeed pretty and smelled wonderful but they didn't seem right. She couldn't shake the feeling as she took the flowers from the older man.

          " Thank you Logan." Her voice held no special feeling to it. " I'll put these in some water." She got up a little reluctantly form Alec's side. After a willful glance at the dirty blond transgenic she headed off to find a vase. Both Alec and Logan's eyes followed her towards the kitchen.

           " So what you doing her?" Logan asked after a moment. Alec shrugged his shoulders before answering.

            " Just stopped by to see Max." Alec found himself running his fingers through his hair. He noticed Max's chocolate brown eyes fixed on him as she filled the vase with water. " I think I'll be go…" he stopped as Max began shaking her head furiously. " Or maybe not." He sat back down a smirk on his face. ' What's up with Max?' He asked himself. After finding no answer to his question he turned his attention back to Max and Logan. The two talked as if just friends. Chewing over the weather or the standing of the transgenic against the normals. Alec listened silently making an opinion every now and again, when called upon that is.

            As they talked Max realized just how different she and Logan were from one another. It almost shocked her to find his place in her hart had slipped. But she had known for a long time now that they could never be together. It didn't surprise her that Alec had somehow claimed part of her hart for himself. After these realizations had been made she felt more at easy with the situation and felt no guilt as Logan took his leave.

             Max felt short of breath as she looked over the counter top at Alec. The words she had planned to say dissolved before even leaving her mouth. 'How did this happen?' She asked her-self.

              " So Max." Alec began his brow twisted into a question mark. " Why did you ask me to stay?" He asked. 

               Max couldn't find the words in her head. Every thing she thought of  would only bust his ego and so Max kept her lips in a firm line. " Fine don't answer me Maxie." He put on a puppy-dog face and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Max's lips curved into a smile for she knew him enough to know he was only kidding. 

                 " Alec I…" She couldn't continue for the room spun before her eyes causing her to shrink to the stable ground. Alec rushed to her side as she sat there on the tiled floor.

  A/N: What will happen next? What is the end of Max's sentence? Why am I asking these questions?

  A/N 2:  By the way my other story _Naked_ has nothing to do with this story at all. (Expect for the pairing.) 


	3. What!

A/N: Thanks for all of you who have been reviewing. Ideas, suggestions, any thing you could write to help me would be gr-8! (Thanks **little Kat.)**

Pairing: M/A

                        9 Months Of Madness

   (Three Days Later…)

   A young brunette male nodded his head as he read the chart in his hands. His piercing blue/green eyes filled with a warmth as he looked over to the very emotional lad seated across the room.  A chuckle rose in his throat but past no farther. Tom (my character not fox's.) Shook his head before clearing his throat that caught Alec's attention.

        For a brief moment fear, anger, and uncertainty swam the depths of his hazel eyes then as the doctor cleared his throat all Alec's feelings dispraised. " Yes." He answered in a strong voice hiding his inner conflicts.

         Tom studied the young man before him. Back at Manticore he had heard a lot about Alec. Even here in T.C. Alec held high respect from all around him. Tom pushed aside his wonder and questions to deliver his news. 

          " While what about Max?" Alec asked before Tom could say anything. " Is she O.K.?"

           A glimmer of amusement flickered from Tom's eyes. ' While at least she has someone to help her.' He thought. " The girl you brought in, Max did you say her name was? Is fine." Tom answered in a slow voice. 

           A breath Alec hadn't realized he had been holding escaped his lips in a sudden wave of relief. " Is she up yet?" Alec asked not hiding the joy from his voice.

           " Why yes she is and she's asking for you." Tom smiled reviling perfect white teeth from between his rosy lips. 

           "Oh." Alec nodded his head and began to walk off but stopped himself. Suddenly Alec turned on his heel to come face to face with the doctor. " Why did she faint?" He asked curiously. 

           " That." Tom began. " Is up to Max to answer. _Not_ me." With that Tom walked off to complete his rounds in the nearly empty hospital in T.C. (A/N: If you can really call it a hospital.).

            Alec shook his head before turning in the direction he had originally intended to take. In the short time it had taken him to reach Max's hospital room he had deiced he didn't care why she had fainted. Anyways it wasn't his problem after all. Or was it?

             He opened the door to see Max sitting up in bed. She seemed to glow with an eternal light. Her lush lips curved up into a brilliant smile, a real smile at that. Alec couldn't help but smile back.

             " Hey Maxie." He said in a greeting.

              " Hey yourself." She answered. 

              " While doc told me you were fine." Alec came to stand besides her cot like bed.

              " Really he did?" Max asked with a sly curve to her lips. 

               ' She's hiding something.' He thought. " What's wrong with ya?" He asked at once cutting to the chase. But Max wasn't gonna let him off so easily.

                " I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle." Her smile turned to an all out smirk.

                ' She's having fun at my expense.' Alec thought and at once deciding he didn't like Max acting sarcastic. " Max."

                 " What?" She asked her smirk still there.

                 " What aren't you telling me?" He asked while sticking his hands in his pockets. 

                 " You really want to know?" If Alec had looked closely at her eyes he would have seen the uncertainty and fear imbedded there. But he didn't look.

                  " Yes I really, _really_ want to know." He watched, as she face grew serious. Max sight deeply.

                 " Sit." She commanded in a wary voice. Alec complied at once taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Max twisted her hands in knots as she searched for the words inside her head. Finally she just blurted it out. " I'm gonna have a baby." Alec's eyes grew from sock but he dared not let his mind wander just yet.

                  " Do you know who the father is?" Alec swallowed hard as Max nodded. He knew he had to ask and somewhere deep inside him he already knew the answer. " Who?"

                  " You." Max answered softly, just barely above a Manticore whisper. With that simple word the two were bound by a common cause. Alec's hand came to support his forehead. 

                  " How far are you along?" He asked. 

                   " About 6 weeks. Since my last heat I guess." Max blushed a little at mention of her _heat_ cycle. 

                  Alec's headshot up a haunted look filled his beautiful eyes. " Are you gonna keep it?" He asked. Max looked at him horrified. " That's a yes then." His face melted into a smile. " I'm gonna be a daddy." He said. 'A daddy.' He let the thought race through his mind and over all found it pleasing.

                   " Yep." Max said a smile on her face as well. 

                   " We're gonna have a kid." Alec impulsively wrapped his arms around Max sealing her in a tight embrace. " We're gonna have a kid." He smiled from ear to ear.

                   " Yep." Max said in respond. At the moment her mind wasn't really working with him so close to her. " A little demon of our very own." She teased.

                   " What makes you think I'll be a demon?" He asked searching her eyes for an answer.

                   A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. " With you as a dad what else could it be?" She asked innocently. Alec pretended to think it over for a moment then shrugged his shoulders.

                   " Alec can you promise me one think right now?" Max asked after a moment of silence. 

                   " Anything Maxie." Alec answered.

                   " Promise you'll always be there for me and the baby when it arrives." 

                    " Max now did you really have to ask that?" His eyes betrayed him. Max knew he wasn't truly hurt at all.

                    " I guess not." An over whelming feeling to kiss him swelled up in Max and so she did just that. Max felt Alec stiffen against her as there lips meet but after a second she found him kissing her back with an equal amount of passion.

                     Tom looked at the scrawny man who entered the hospital in a huffy. At once he recognized the man as Logan the only normal human still in T.C.

                      " Where's Max?" He asked urgently. Tom eyed him not liking what he saw at all. Rumors told that Max had broken up with him but still the man didn't get it. Tom shook his head before answering.

                      " Down that hall there but Alec's already there." Tom called as Logan raced off as fast as his exoskeleton would let him. Logan barged into the room to find….

A/N: Aren't I mean? While if you wanna have more your gonna have to review.

A/N 2: By the way for all of you out there I read this gr-8 book by Max Allen Collins called _Before The Dawn._ It gives a gr-8 back round for Max, Original Cindy, and Logan. It also revels things you never knew. By the way in February the second book comes out. It's called _Skin Games._

A/N: I don't own nothing and if I did do you think I would have left off at FN?              


End file.
